An image corresponds to a pictorial representation of an object or a document. The image may be captured by utilizing one or more image capturing devices, such as a camera and/or a scanner. A typical image may include an image portion (e.g., pictures, watermarks, etc.) and/or a non-image portion (e.g., text). Usually, the image portion includes high graphic content that may contribute to a major chunk of storage space required by the image on a storage medium.
In certain scenarios, the image may be transmitted to one or more receivers over a network. Usually, prior to transmitting the image, one or more operations are performed on the image. The one or more operations may include, but are not limited to, reducing the size of the image, watermarking the image for security purpose, etc. Such operations on the image modify the characteristics of both the image portion and the non-image portion. As the non-image portion may include text in the image, operations performed on the image may affect the quality of the text present in the image that may compromise the overall essence of the image.